


The Family of the Once-ler

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Lucky Charms - Fandom, The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Crack, M/M, based off of an rp i have vivid memories of, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Join the Once-ler as he cares for his lovely family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually from an rp that i want to forget but for some reason, i cant.  
> im sorry that you have to read everything that i wish i didnt remember

My name is the Once-ler. I am just someone who makes thneeds for a living.  
I had no one to love. I was sad.  
That is, until I met Lucky while trying to buy Lucky Charms. He said, "Why are u stealing my cereal????"  
"Its marshmallow cereal" i said back.  
He stole my cereal and I chased him.  
Eventually, I caught the naughty leprechaun with my thneed.  
He said, "Ha. As if that would work on me."  
He had destroyed my new thneed, before placing a soft kiss on my cheek and flying away.  
****LUCKY POV****  
That Once-ler was a cute boy, I should admit. But stealing my cereal is a no-no. But I had the urge to share with him...  
And maybe kiss him...  
And maybe get married...  
Oh no. Oh FUCK no. I did NOT have a crush on this boy.  
But I totally did...  
****NAGISA POV****  
I watched the demons interact from afar. I didn't want to get too involved though.  
But those thneeds... I couldn't resist approaching the Once-ler so I could ask for one.  
"Hello, kid." Once-ler said.  
"I want a thneed." I said quickly.  
"Here, since you're young, you get one for free!"  
Without saying thanks, I left with my thneed.  
Although, I had a feeling that we would meet again someday.  
***END OF CHAPTER ONE***

**Author's Note:**

> in the rp, i was nagisa... im sorry for this...  
> also is sorry gonna cut it?


End file.
